A Star's scars
by wait what now
Summary: Another One-shot...:The young energetic battle god and the shy reserved girl ended up getting hitched and here we find them after many years. Black*star is going through some deep crap, can Tsubakie help ease his pain?(I friggin hate this stupid summary box!). Black*starXTsubaki. Yes it does contain lemon,they ARE adults you know :P


**A/N: Hey everybody, another one shot for ya!(Yes I know...I'm a coward. I'll get to work on an actual story once I've figured out what I wanna write about haha) in the meantime enjoy some TsubakiXBlack*star smut and fluff. Yes I know that's not very godly but sue me for trying to make Black*star a little less coarse haha**

**Oh yes of course, I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters...only their sex scenes x3**

"The scars again?" He jumped slightly as her voice interrupted his heavy breathing. He turned with apologetic eyes towards the tall woman under the covers. "Sorry...didn't mean to wake you Tsubaki." She flicked his ear irratibly. "I don't care that you woke me Black*star, I've gotten used to it by now you know. Now, tell me what's wrong." Her voice softened and she draped her arms over his sweaty shoulders.

"Just nightmares again babe, nothing to worry about." He brushed his lips across her fingers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We've been married for more than a decade, I think I can tell when my star is upset." She pulled his head unto her chest, stroking his messy blue hair. He sighed contently, his hand unconsciously moving to the groove above his left nipple.

"Oooh I see, so the one about Soul huh...? Oh my darling I'm sorry." It always surprised him how attentive she was. "Yeah that one is still quite the stinger, even if it was the first of them..." She planted a kiss on his scalp, her heart aching for the young man who had grown up before her eyes. "You know it wasn't your fault Black*star." She always repeated these words, knowing he would not listen. "Yeah I think he would feel differently about that, Maka definitely does..." His voice dropped and his fist clenched.

"She does NOT! Maka loves you very much and knows you had no alternative." The uncanny strictness of her tone caused him to glance up at her. He was ashamed to see the deep sadness beneath her defiant look. Of all people he did not want to be the source of any pain she experienced. He leaned up and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. "I'm so sorry babe." He whispered as he pulled away. "Not as sorry as I am, in all this I haven't even been able to lessen your pain a bit." Her eyes filled with tears, the first in a long time. Black*star was furious with himself but the concern for her pushed that aside. "There I go and make you cry again...how many times am I gonna break that promise before I learn?" His voice was soft, but she could hear the anger seething underneath and she quickly wiped away the tears.

"You've never once broken your promise to me Black*star, you haven't hurt me ever. I cry because I don't know how to help you." The words had been aching inside her for years and were spilling out all too easily for her taste. "You DO help me Tsubaki! If it wasn't for you I'd probably be de..." He thought twice about what he had almost said. "I'd probably have gone insane a long time ago." He sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her nose burrowing into his neck. This was her favourite place in the world and nothing would ever change that.

"You try to handle everything alone, not wanting me involved...but I'm not that same shy girl from our days at Shibushen. You've made me stronger Black*star, I can help you carry the burden...you don't have to do everything alone." Her hand brushed over his chest, the scarred skin reminding her of all they'd been through together. She knew the story behind every scratch, every scar...even the ones others couldn't see. His tense body relaxed under the touch of her elegant fingers.

"That wouldn't be fair to you Tsubaki, you don't deserve anything but complete and utter happiness." Her hand fell down to the bed and she brought her face up to his. "You really think I can ever be completely happy when I know how much you're hurting? Even after all these years." Her voice was soft and her eyes sad. His face was covered in shadow so she could not make out what he was feeling, she knew he was doing it on purpose. Assassins are always aware of the surroundings.

"Dammit Black*star! Why can't you see that what happened to them wasn't your fault! Much less with Soul, if you hadn't saved Maka that day he would be alive yes...but he wouldn't want to be. You saved her and his son's life...you should be proud of that!" Black*star couldn't look at his wife and his eyes fell to the white sheets. "Why should I be proud...? If I had been stronger I could have saved everyone." His voice dripped with loathing and his hands shook as he spoke.

Tsubaki's face softened before she spoke. "Oh my little bushin...you know that's not true. No amount of strength could have saved both of them." It was still hard to believe this was once the obnoxious, happy boy that was always screaming at the top of his lungs, atop the highest point he could find. "Then what do I mean to anyone? I'm worthless if I can't protect the ones I love." His words drove deep and her heart broke as he said what she had always feared he felt.

"You would mean something to me you idiot..." The tear that fell softly on the spot he was still staring at was what finally got through to him. "So even...e-even if I was weak...you would still love me?" His uncertainty was so out of character that she almost thought she had imagine the words. "Of course I would you idiot...your strength lies here, not in your body." She placed her hand on the scar once more.

"After all...aren't you the great Black*star, the man I fell in love with?" Her words were lighter now, her beautiful smile seeming to chase away the darkness in the room. It wiped the pain and uncertainty away, the scar stopped its aching beneath her palm. He took the hand and kissed it gently. "I'm whatever you need me to be my beautiful camellia blossom." He pulled her towards him until their lips met and the last remnants of any thoughts beside those of her dropped from his mind. She was the only safe place from the darkness in his heart.

Her hands gripped the azure hair on the back of his head and she deepened the kiss, her mouth hungry for him. A hand behind her back and one on her hips, he lowered her unto the soft pillow as he moved from her lips to her neck, leaving small kisses on the skin in between. Her breathing increased as he kissed the soft, fair skin. His tongue traced tiny patterns over her as he moved up nibble on her ear lobe and a soft moan graced her lips.

The smell of her hair was subtle and deeply arousing. People who said camellia blossoms had no fragrance had definitely never been with this beautiful woman before. _"Good. She's mine...and I will always be her's." _Taking a final sniff of that wonderful scent he started moving back down, kissing her neck and shoulder on his way to her chest. In summertime they did not wear much in bed, him only some boxers and she only underwear and a shirt. He chuckled when he only now noticed that it was one of his old ones, patched in a few places from battles when they were younger. "What?" She asked defensively.

"You are such a teenager." He gave another chuckle when he saw the blush creep over her face. "Shut up." She muttered, looking away. "Let's get you out of this old thing." He was still laughing softly as he pulled the soft fabric over her head and dropped it on the ground. "Yes it was getting quite hot don't you think?" Her devilish smile let him know she was as excited about this as he was.

She took his face in her hands and pulled their lips together, her tongue snaking into his mouth. He gently started kneading the soft mounds of flesh through her bra and softly bit her lip when she moaned into his mouth. Her hands found their way to his toned physique, rippled with scars and muscles. "My god." She breathed as he started sucking on the tiny spot behind her ear and rubbed their hips together.

He smirked against her skin. "Now now, you know you're allowed to refer to me as Black*star. None of those honorifics while we're in bed." His voice was full of amusement at how turned on she was already. "There's that teenage arrogance. Maybe I should remove it hmmm?" As she spoke she pulled her entire body against him, grabbing his head and moaning very loudly, very purposely, into his ear. "Fuck me..." He groaned before he could stop himself. "Oh you can count on it..." She whispered softly, her hand stroking over his clothed crotch.

A deep animalistic sound resonated in the back of his throat, he squeezed her perfect ass and pulled her up against his hardness. She moaned once more, pleasure coursing through her body and back to her now drenching underwear. "You... are... so... perfect..." With every word he planted a kiss on her body, his hands travelling behind her to remove the unnecessary piece of clothing on her chest. "Mmm Black*star..." She breathed as his mouth enveloped the sensitive bud of flesh. He sucked softly, his teeth scraping the skin slightly. She moaned and placed her hands on his head, pulling him closer.

As his fingers played and pinched her other breast, his unoccupied hand travelled down her smooth stomach towards the wet heat of her core. She immediately bucked as his fingers traced over the bundle of nerves under the wet fabric. "Don't tease..." She barely got the words out before he induced another moan out of her with a move of his hand. "But it's so fun to watch you trying to hold back, we both know you want to rip off the rest of our clothes and fuck me till you're sore...I never fell for that sweet and innocent act you always put on." He smiled seductively, looking her deep in the eyes as he brought the wettened fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. She whimpered at his words and his actions, her body begging her to do exactly what he said.

"You even know what I want even if I don't say anything...that has to be boring for you. How bout some unpredictability!?" Before he could question what she meant he was thrown unto his back, her legs straddling him. Her lips were fierce and impatient, wanting to touch as much of him as possible. Any exposed skin was subjected to the sweet wrath of her wet lips, all while she gently ground their hips together. For once Black*star didn't mind not being in control, he just wanted to escape from the voices haunting his heart and his head. "Tsubaki..." He breathed as she silently slithered down his body, his abdomen tensing in pleasure when her hands lightly stroked the bulging boxer.

He could almost feel her smirk as she removed the constricting cloth and gripped him tightly. "Wow you're really taking this unpredictable thing serio-oh fuck." Her mouth stopped his sentence cold as she slid him into her mouth, her tongue circling his tip before she slowly started bobbing her head. He put his hands on the back of her head but did nothing to change what she was doing, one does not stay married if you don't know how to please your spouse.

His breathing increased as the familiar spring in his stomach slowly started tensing in response to her movements. It did not take long before he unloaded in her mouth with a loud "shit!" and fell back on the cushions. She shuddered as she swallowed the thick liquid and he chuckled softly. "After all this time I still can't get used to that." She said with a sheepish smile. "You could just spit you know." He smiled as he pulled his wife up towards the back of the bed once more. "Yes because that is soooo sexy." The sarcastic look he was receiving made him laugh again and he kissed her again, crushing their bodies together. "The last thing you need to worry about is being sexy, you're a goddess Tsubaki...now lay down so I can repay the favour." These few words, whispered softly into her ear, made her shudder with pleasure and she immediately did as she was told.

"Now hold on to your hat mrs. Black*star." He grinned as he slid the wet underwear off over her long legs. To be honest his name even confused him at times. She giggled and blushed slightly as he parted her legs, kissing her right ankle gently before starting to make his way inwards. "I can't believe you still blush when I do this, I mean you're the horniest between us." He laughed as her blushed deepened at the memory of their time in that horrible book. Her mind quickly snapped back to their bedroom as Black*star's tongue found its way into her warm folds.

He wasted no time in exploiting every weakness he knew she possessed and in no time her breathing had increased to that of a marathon runner. "No...fair!...you know...what that does to-ahhh...meeeee!" Her last word was more of a squeal as she climaxed, his tongue quickly lapping up her essence. "My god why haven't we done this more often!" She yelled as the orgasm slowly started to subside. "Because you won't spit remember?" He teased, moving back up with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. She scoffed at his comment.

"I'm sure you don't like licking up my bodily fluids just as much, hmph." She turned her head sideways with an embarrassed look. "Oh but that's where you're wrong! I absolutely love it, hey wanna taste!?" She closed her mouth tightly right before he could reach them, a cocky look in her eyes at beating him to it. He smiled and suddenly his fingers into her, making her gasp in surprise. The next moment she spluttered as she tasted herself on his tongue. "That is so _gross_ you pig!" She scolded with a light punch to his shoulder, but her voice was filled with laughter as well.

He laughed, unrestrained and full of joy at the tone of her voice. "Come here you!" He was on his knees and with one arm underneath her back he effortlessly raised the beautiful raven haired woman from the mattress and pinned her between him and the wall. The cold tiles against her hot and sweaty skin made her suck in a deep breath only to have him latching onto her lips as he started shifting into a better position. Her initial surprise subsided into soft, loving noises as he took the utmost care not to hurt her against the hard wall while he slowly entered her.

"You're being oddly gentle tonight." She barely breathed out, her hands entwined in his blue spikes and her forehead against his. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me Tsubaki. Besides...I made you a promise remember?" He responded before gradually starting to speed up his thrusts. "I remember my love, my big star." Her hand found his and she entwined their fingers together as the tension slowly started to build again. "Together?" They asked simultaneously, smiling broadly and never breaking eye contact. Black*star tensed as Tsubaki's walls tightened around him and he spilled his seed into her. They both made sounds of deep release, his a low grunt and her's a loud moan.

They remained in this position for a couple of seconds before he slowly lowered her back onto the comfortable mattress, their eyes had still not left each others for a second. "I love you my beautiful camellia blossom." He kissed her deeply, passionately. "And I you my not-so-humble assassin." She stroked his cheek, planted a small kiss on his nose. Instead of feeling tired Black*star felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him, for the time being anyway. "You know...with you here I just might end up forgiving myself for all the mistakes I've made." She beamed at her husband of almost 12 years now, brimming with joy at these words she had longed to hear from him. Without another word they fell into a deep sleep, his scars did not trouble him again that night.

A short while later they discovered that indeed a mistake had been made that night, albeit a very welcome and happy one. Soon there would be a very hyper, very happy, raven haired boy with green eyes taking up most of their time and energy. Black*star wouldn't have time to dwell on the past.

**A/N: Don't say it! I know! Two fics and already I've shown a pattern of ageing the characters and giving them some deep emotional problems which they magically improve with sex. Sorry again for Black*star's out of character behaviour, I figured 12 years of marriage and having his confidence greatly damaged would change a guy. Please R&R! I'd like to know what you guys think.(You know this couple needed some love haha)**


End file.
